Weeds cause tremendous global economic losses by reducing crop yields and lowering crop quality. In the United States alone, agronomic crops must compete with hundreds of weed species.
In spite of the commercial herbicides available today, damage to crops caused by weeds still occurs. Accordingly, there is ongoing research to create new and more effective herbicides.
JP 07304759-A and DE 3505432-A describe certain iminothiazolone derivatives which are useful as herbicidal agents. However, none of the compounds described in those applications are substituted with the 3-heterocyclylphenyl group of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,287,466 describes certain 3-alkyl-4-imino-5-(arylimino)-2-thiazolidinone compounds which are useful as herbicidal agents. However, the arylimino groups of those compounds are not substituted with the heterocyclyl groups of this invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide compounds which are highly effective for controlling undesirable plant species.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide methods for controlling undesirable plant species.
These and other objects of the present invention will become more apparent from the detailed description thereof set forth below.